A semiconductor device having a multilayer substrate is disclosed in which a plurality of connecting terminals to which bumps for connection of an LSI chip are fixed are exposed on one outermost layer of the multilayer substrate and solder balls are fixed over metal pads on the other outermost layer to make up a ball grid array (BGA) structure for connection to a motherboard (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-73622).